Chocolate vs Pumpkin Pie
by Skye HarMione
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a fight over a chocolate bunny, and Hermione comes to Harry's rescue. HHr. Complete! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Hermione's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will. Dang.

A/N: My first fic in first person (Hermione's POV) and my first one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

**Chocolate vs. Pumpkin Pie**

Easter. A day of celebrations. I've never liked it much, having dentists as parents. That's why I'm sitting in my favourite chair, staring into the empty fireplace, while everybody else is eating chocolate and laughing.

However, everybody stops laughing when Harry and Ginny enter the common room. How could they not, with the commotion the two are causing? She's hugging a chocolate bunny with tears in her eyes, and his face is tinted red with anger.

"Why won't you eat it?" Ginny asks, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I just don't want any chocolate right now," he says, gritting his teeth slightly.

"W-Why?" Ginny sobs. "Don't you love me?"

"That has nothing to do with this!" Harry exclaims before looking pleadingly in my direction. Luckily for him, Ginny doesn't notice. Luckily for both of us, actually.

What does he want me to do? Stepping between him and his extremely emotional girlfriend would be suicidal; he should know that! Still…he is my best friend…but Ginny is also my friend…I really shouldn't get mixed up in this. Especially since I'm…kind of in love with Harry.

I glance over at Ron, trying to figure out what to do. Ron looks at me and shrugs, his face covered in chocolate. What a help _he_ is.

Taking a deep breath, I stand up and walk over to Harry. Ginny glares at me, so I glare back. Her glare intensifies as I take Harry's hand in my own, sending shivers up and down my arm.

"Sorry, Ginny, but Harry and I have to go to…lunch." _Oh, brilliant, Hermione. Lunch! Lunch has been over for an hour!_

One glance at Ginny told me that she knew _exactly_ how long lunch had been over. _I'm dead. Oh god, I'm so dead… Then again, I probably died the moment I stood up. _I shake my head slightly at that comforting thought.

Harry glances at me with a thankful grin. _Oh god. Ginny noticed._ I manage a small smile back at Harry, trying very hard to avoid Ginny's gaze.

The three of us stand there for a minute, Ginny glaring, Harry looking at, for some reason, _my_ feet, and me trying to avoid Ginny's glare o' doom and not overanalyze Harry's gaze on my feet. _Why my feet and not his? What is he thinking about? Oh god, I need to stop thinking about feet! And Harry! Oh who am I kidding? I never _stop_ thinking about him! I'm in lov-_

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Harry, who clears throat loudly. _Oh. Yeah. _

Clenching Harry's hand tightly, I walk through the portrait hole and into the hallway. Harry lets out a sigh.

"Sometimes I don't know if it's worth it."

I squeeze his hand, trying to comfort him. _Just say it! Tell him to break up with her! Tell him to kiss you! Tell him you love him, for Christ's sake!_

All that comes out is "Oh?"

He releases my hand, and for a moment I feel empty. Abandoned. Sad. Then he wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I feel safe again.

"I just…I wish she was more like you sometimes. I wish she…you know…"

I smile. _What a fantastically complete sentence._ For some reason, his inability to put together a whole sentence makes me love him so much more. "Yes, I do know." _Oh god, I know. I definitely know. I know exactly why Ginny isn't right for you. Because she's not me._

Harry gives me one of his special grins. My heart is beating so fast I think it's going to explode. "Of course you know. You know everything."

I look at him with a sad smile. _If I knew everything, I'd know how to tell you what you mean to me. How much I love you. How sad I am that I know we'll never be together._

We walk in silence for a moment, before he stops and turns to me. "Well, since we're not going to lunch…" I can't help but smile, "let's go to the kitchens. I want some pumpkin pie."

"Sure." I smile, a real smile that reaches across my face. "I could use some pumpkin pie."

With that, we walk hand in hand to the kitchen, smiling and flirting the whole way.

_I love you, Harry._


	2. AN: No longer a one shot!

First of all, I just want to say a huge thank you to **APRIL26**, **SwishAndFlick31**, **oceaneyz**, and **britgurl09** for their awesome reviews! This is my first time posting on and I'm utterly surprised by the positive feedback!

I've decided that I like this story too much to just leave it as a one-shot. So, I'm going to write at least one more chapter: the same events, but from Harry's POV (and everybody will find out why Harry was staring at _Hermione_'s feet!  ). If I get enough feedback for the first two chapters, I might add a third chapter from Ginny's POV.

If you have any suggestions for this story, or if you have an idea for a story you would like me to write, feel free to e-mail it to me or post it in a review. I read every review I get, even if I don't reply.

Once again, GIANT thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Skye**


	3. Chapter 2: Harry's POV

**Chapter 2: Harry's POV**

Disclaimer: I really am JK Rowling! That's why I'm spending my free time writing fanfiction when I could be writing masterpieces!

I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed, particularly **TennesseeSweetheart**, **SwishAndFlick31**, **britgurl09**, and **oceaneyz**: the first two for giving me ideas and the last two for giving me _two_ awesome reviews already! I'm overwhelmed by the positive feedback: I never expected everybody to be so nice and helpful!

Just a note: this chapter isn't 1st person, but it's told from the way Harry saw it.

Now, without further ado, on to the story!

Easter. A day of celebrations. But this Easter, Harry Potter wasn't feeling particularly celebratory. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, had been rather frustrating lately. First, she had started getting clingy: wanting to go with him everywhere. She would sit next to him at every meal and follow him to classes (even though she was a year younger, and therefore had none of the same classes). Once, she even followed him to the bathroom and just stood outside waiting for him.

Then, she made a rude comment about Hermione. It was just in passing and she probably didn't think it would upset him, but it did. He immediately told her off for it, and walked away.

_And now,_ he thought,_ she's trying to win back my love with chocolate._

There, right in front of the common room portrait, was Ginny. In her arms was a large chocolate rabbit, which she shoved in his face when she saw him.

"Happy Easter, Harry," she said quickly, a small smile plastered on to her face.

For some reason, the sight of the chocolate made Harry sick to his stomach.

_Chocolate. Sickly sweet. Something you eat a lot of but then harshly regret. I'd rather have something like…pie. Mmm…pie._

"Erm, no thanks, Gin. I don't really want any chocolate right now," Harry told her.

Ginny's smile disappeared and Harry could see tears glistening in her eyes.

_What? Why is she crying? What did I do? Is this because I didn't take the chocolate? Why does it matter? What do I do?_

Utterly confused, Harry just inched his way towards the portrait. He quickly gave the password and ducked in, followed by Ginny.

_Why is she following me?!? _Harry ground his teeth in anger.

"Why won't you eat it?" he heard her sob.

"I just don't want any chocolate right now."

"W-Why? Don't you love me?"

_Honestly, no! _

_Woah. Where did that come from?_

_It's the truth, isn't it?_

_I think so. Actually, I'm sure. I don't love Ginny. _

"That has nothing to do with this!" he said a little more forcefully than he intended.

Harry looked around the room quickly, trying to find a friendly face.

_Hermione!_

Harry quickly shot Hermione a _Help!_ look before turning his glance to the floor. First, he looked at his feet. He had, of course, seen his feet before, so he found this subject very boring. He looked at Ginny's feet. Too small. Not dainty small, but how-do-those-feet-hold-up-that-body small. And too pointy. Since Hogwarts shoes were not all the same, many of the more popular girls chose to wear fashionable pointy heels. Ginny's looked to Harry to be more like weapons than shoes. He finally rested his gaze on…Hermione's shoes? Why were Hermione's shoes-?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the feel of a small hand in his.

"Sorry, Ginny, but Harry and I have to go to…lunch," Harry hears Hermione say.

_Thank you, Hermione! Even if lunch is long over…_ Harry gave her a grateful smile.

Harry returned to looking at Hermione's feet. Her feet, like Ginny's, were also small, but in more of a dainty way. Unlike Ginny, she was wearing rather cute (in Harry's opinion) Mary-Jane-style shoes, giving her feet a softer, somewhat kinder appearance.

_Just like Hermione_, Harry thought. _They're perfect._

After a few more seconds of admiring Hermione's feet, Harry realized that he was still standing in the common room. He snapped to attention and looked at Hermione, who was staring at her own feet, chewing her bottom lip. Harry cleared his throat loudly to get her attention.

Hermione's head snapped up, and she tightened her grip on his hand. She walked very quickly out the portrait hole, where she paused. Harry let out a sigh, realizing that this is the same place where the whole chocolate bunny debacle began. Somehow, standing here with Hermione gives this hall a whole new feel. So much better than standing here with Ginny.

"Sometimes I don't know if it's worth it."

Hermione gave Harry's hand a comforting squeeze, accompanied by a small "Oh?"

_I just want to…hug her. Would that be awkward?_

Harry dropped Hermione's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I just…I wish she was more like you sometimes. I wish she… you know…"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do know."

"Of course you know. You know everything," Harry replied, a grin on his face.

Hermione just looked back at him with a sad smile.

Seeing Hermione sad gave Harry an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. _I never want to see her sad again. How can I make her happy?_

"Well, since we're not going to lunch, let's go to the kitchens. I want some pumpkin pie," he suggested.

_Mmm…pie._

"Sure," she replied, a real smile back on her face. "I could use some pumpkin pie."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her down to the kitchen. They laughed and talked the entire time, and Harry felt better than he had in years.

A/N: So, there's chapter two! I wrote it rather quickly, and it's completely un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine! Chapter three probably won't be up for a few more days, since I don't usually write this quickly! I'll try to have it up soon, though.

-**Skye**


	4. Chapter 3: Ginny's POV

**Chapter 3: Ginny's POV**

**  
Sorry this took so long! I actually finished it a long time ago, but I was having problems uploading documents...anyway, here it is!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR, and I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

**A/N:** A HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is the first story I've written that I've actually finished, and I know I wouldn't have actually remembered to keep writing if it wasn't for the reviews!

**SwishAndFlick31:** I LOVED your idea, and I incorporated it into this chapter!

Now, on to the story. This has Harry and Hermione in the kitchens, from Ginny's POV. This chapter is completely un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are my own.

What. A. Witch.

And I mean that in the worst possible way.

I cannot _believe_ Hermione Granger would do this to _me_, her best friend. Oops, pardon me, _former_ best friend. Because best friends do not try to steal each other's boyfriends.

Okay, maybe Harry and I haven't been getting along so great lately. But it's not my fault. It's _hers._ She's all Harry can talk about. _Hermione did this _and_ Hermione did that_ and _Oh, isn't Hermione just the best?_ I'm sick of it. _I'm _his girlfriend. He loves _me_.

Right?

Even though our relationship isn't perfect, I know Harry wouldn't just go off with her like he just did. Unless he had a little help. What kind of help, you ask? Well, Hermione, _the smartest witch in school_, is in love with Harry. She probably knows every spell out there. Put two and two together and what do you get? A love potion, obviously. And right now in the hallway, she's giving him another dose. Probably.

So, I have to follow them. I mean, my boyfriend is in trouble. She could be giving him a fresh batch of her love potion right now! It's my duty to protect him, especially from _her_.

That's why I'm hunched in a kitchen cabinet, watching her every move.

No sign of a love potion yet. She's smart, so she's probably just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Which, um, probably would have been a while ago. She let _him _cut their slices of pumpkin pie and pour the glasses of butterbeer. Curious. Shouldn't she have done it, so she could slip the potion in?

Never mind that. I _know _she's giving him a love potion. She has to be, or they wouldn't be here.

And he definitely wouldn't be smiling like that. When was the last time he smiled at me like that? It's been so long…

He wouldn't be looking at her that way either. He's _never _looked at me that way. I would definitely remember. His eyes soften. His entire body relaxes into his chair, and he just looks at her like he's finally come home. Like she really and truly knows him. Which, looking back, she does.

Hermione's not using a love potion. She doesn't have to. Harry's already in love with her, even if neither of them knows it.

He already loves her.

Um.

Huh.

The rest of the time in the kitchen is a blur. It's a mixture of sadness, relief, and the urge to take off one of my stylish black heels, hold it to Harry's throat, and force him to eat the chocolate bunny that I'm _still_ holding. Force him to love me.

Because the truth is, I really do love him. Well, I did love him. It's hard to love him knowing that he's so in love with someone else. But I don't think I loved the real him. I don't even know the real him. Not like Hermione does.

Eventually, the two of them stand up, clear their dishes, and head back up to the common room. I follow, just out of sight. Just as we reach the portrait that leads to the common room, they pause. They simply stare at each other for a few seconds, and then Hermione pulls a handkerchief and brushes it lightly against the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Crumbs," she explains. They both blush.

There are a few more moments of silence. Even _I'm_ thinking that he should lean down and kiss her, and I'm his _girlfriend._

He almost does, too. He leans down, but pulls back when their lips are about an inch apart.

"Ginny," he explains sadly.

"Ginny," Hermione repeats, nodding slowly.

He is seriously the perfect boyfriend. I don't deserve him. If I was in his shoes, I _never_ would have thought about him. I suck.

Me. Ginny. I'm the only thing standing in the way of Harry's happiness. Hermione's, too.

I am _so_ breaking up with him.

**A/N: **So, there it is, the end of the story. This one-shot became a three-chaptered fic! What did you think? I know it's not the perfect ending, since Harry and Hermione aren't actually together, but it's implied that they will be as soon as Ginny breaks up with Harry.

I was originally going to make Ginny purely evil, but partway through I decided that it worked better if she wasn't a soulless, demonic girlfriend.

I dislike Ginny, but not _that _much.

So, what did you think? Love it, like it, hate it? Review!

As a last note, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me! Every review makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

And a last LAST note (I mean it this time): BIG BIG BIG thanks to **SwishAndFlick31** for all of the fantastic and helpful reviews, as well as the Ginny-threatens-Harry-with-killer-shoes bit. I am eternally grateful!

**Skye**


End file.
